


The Old Curiosity Shop

by RobinMistySaddle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lots of Sex Toys, Multi, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: John isn't a prude, but sometimes he can be reticent





	The Old Curiosity Shop

“Fine,” John said, taking a deep breath. “If you two really want to go in, then let’s.” He gestured at the nondescript door. It had been Sherlock’s idea. Or Mary’s. One of theirs, of course. One of them got it in their heads to go shopping. The only thing John had been insistent on was the location - far away from Baker Street.

John shivered in his coat as the cold November wind whipped through the streets. He wished he had brought a hat, primarily for warmth. “It was your idea. Well, one of you. Maybe you both conspired together. It doesn’t matter. And now I’m getting cold, so either let’s get this over with, or head back to the Tube.”

Mary and Sherlock looked at each other and nodded. Sherlock opened the door and headed in. Mary gestured to John, who fell in behind Sherlock, and she brought up the rear. As soon as John stepped through the door and looked around, he nearly bolted back out against, but Mary wouldn’t let him. She grabbed his left hand, interlacing her fingers with his, and with her right hand held tight to his arm.

Sherlock was already nonchalantly looking around. The store wasn’t particularly bright, but there was still plenty of light to see the merchandise. John swallowed hard as Mary steered him over to a wall of dildoes and vibrators. “These look interesting,” she said. She let go of John’s arm and took a box off the shelf. “It’s silicone. Seven inches is a good size. Should we go with realistic looking? Would you would like to watch me using this? Or would you like to try it?”

John blushed a deep red and looked around, scanning the store quickly, hoping nobody heard what Mary had said. That’s when he noticed the only other person in the store was the cashier, and he was flipping through a magazine, almost bored. “Shhh,” he said, taking it from her and putting it back. “Not so loud.” He nervously picked up a box with a glass dildo. It had ridges running around it in a spiral pattern. “Maybe this?”

Mary took it and examined it. “Maybe...” she said. “It says we can put it in the dishwasher to clean it. That’s a good idea.”

“John,” Sherlock called.

John whipped his head around. Sherlock was holding up a ball gag. “Hmm?”

“Oh, God,” John whispered and hurried over to him. “Really?”

“You know how Mary likes to tell us exactly what to do,” he said. “This might be a good idea.”

“I do not think that is a good idea,” John hissed, looking back over at Mary. She was still looking at the dildoes. “Put it back.”

Sherlock shrugged and put it back and then turned and started to examine clamps. “These, though. Definitely.”

“John?” Mary called. John turned but she was no longer by the toys but over by a rack of lingerie. John nervously wandered over. She held up a sheer, red...well, he couldn’t tell what it was. He wasn’t sure there was enough material to cover anything. “What do you think?”

“Well, umm, sure, if you want to,” he said, unable to stop picturing Mary in it, or at least trying to picture her as best as he could figure out what it would look like on her.

Mary sighed and put the piece of clothing back. She looked into his eyes. “If I didn’t want to, I wouldn’t have suggested it.” She pulled him in close as Sherlock came over to them. “This is supposed to be fun. You are always very agreeable to everything we suggest, but you almost never volunteer anything yourself, and certainly nothing particularly daring or adventurous. ”

Sherlock rubbed his hand on John’s back, letting it slide lower and lower. “Look, we all know what the ground rules are, and other than that, we are free to enjoy each other however we might like to try. At the very least, you’ll want to try something, we’ll do it, and it just doesn’t work. Remember that time I jumped into the shower with you? There’s absolutely no judging.”

John looked at both of them. “No judging?” They both nodded. “Fine, but while the both of you may be comfortable in a shop like this, I’m going to need some time to make some decisions. Alone.”

Mary kissed him. “Take your time. I’ll be picking something out to wear.” She went back to looking through the clothes.

Sherlock and John turned to look at toys again. “I’m going to need some space,” John said.

“Of course,” Sherlock replied, and drifted over to look at the dildoes that he and Mary had been looking at earlier.

About fifteen minutes later he walked over to them. Mary and Sherlock were standing making small talk. Mary had a basket hooked over her arm filled with various things that the two of them had already selected. “Positive? No judging?” he asked.

“Of course not,” Mary said. “Let your inhibitions go. Whatever it is you want, get it.”

John hurried over to the selection of plugs, nervously grabbed one and brought it back, dropping it in the basket, his face beet red.

Mary raised an eyebrow while Sherlock stared.

“You said no judging,” he accused.

Sherlock kissed him. “We’re not. Just...pleasantly surprised.”

Mary was grinning. “I’m game.”

She walked over to the counter and the clerk rang her out, not batting an eye at everything they got.

* * *

John and Sherlock sat naked on the bed, next to each other, leaning against the headboard. Their cocks were firmly erect; they were both wearing a new cock ring that Mary had selected. On the bedside table next to John were the clamps Sherlock had selected. John and Sherlock had their hands on each other’s cocks, slowly stroking them.

“Oh, mmmmm,” Mary said from the bathroom. “This is...different.” She came out wearing a black lace cupless and crotchless teddy, nylons and heels. In her left hand she held a studded glass dildo, but in her right she held a furry tail that connected to a plug. She let the tail drop and shashayed over to them, pivoting in a circle as she got to the bed. 

Mary, smiling, looked down at John. He reached between her legs and gave the tail a light tug. Mary closed her eyes and moaned softly. When she opened them, she climbed into the bed with them and said, “Mmmm, Mr. Watson. You can be adventurous when you give it a try.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, feel free to check out my other works


End file.
